This invention relates to an apparatus for evening a card-produced sliver or a fiber lap. The carding machine is associated with a settable fiber tuft feeding arrangement including a desired value setter. The carding machine is further associated with a measuring member such as a sliver trumpet which senses the sliver mass and which is connected by means of a regulator with an rpm setting device serving a drive motor of a roller such as the feed roller or doffer of the carding machine.
In a known apparatus, with the feed roller and the doffer there is associated an electronic motor rpm regulator which may be, for example, a "SIMOREG" model, manufactured by Siemens AG, Federal Republic of Germany. As long as the motor regulation is effected within predetermined limits, a regulation of the feed roller or the doffer is desired. In case the motor regulation operates outside determined limits, the draft or output rate is altered in an undesired manner because of an over-regulation of the feed roller or the doffer. This occurrence disadvantageously affects the uniformity of the sliver or the fiber lap.